And ended with an oath
by chquine-harvinellisse
Summary: Sequel to "It started with a question". He had done something terribly wrong albeit unknowingly. He had hurt her and he needed to leave her.


**I know I asked for 7 REVIEWS, but I got 6 so I think it's acceptable enough… =D**

**Plus a number of people added this story to their Favorites… =D**

**So please enjoy this sequel too…**

**Though I don't think you have to read the prequel to understand this one…**

**Anyway, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything close to it… I only own this story…**

**So on with it!**

* * *

_Why am I here again?_

_The reason would undoubtedly be interesting to know…_

* * *

"HIBARI!"

Ryohei Sasagawa's voice mirrored urgency and strain as it was followed by a static sound from a discarded earpiece.

The said male was unresponsive; his steel blue eyes were hard; his metal tonfa in his right hand was raised up high and gleamed in the moonlight. His left metal tonfa was pressed against a soft neck cruelly.

"SNAP… IT… HIBARI!" The Vongola's tenth Sun guardian shouted through the earpiece, but to the Skylark, it was merely an incoherent sound.

The dimly lit room was littered with corpses and blood. Men wearing formal suits were strewn around carelessly. The bookshelves and the wooden tables with gadgets haphazardly positioned gave the impression that the room was a study before the catastrophic events took place.

The windows reached from the floor to the ceiling and unveiled the pale round moon. In between the windows were two feet gaps where the red velvet curtains were hooked, and in front of those two feet gaps was a high backed chair. On the chair was a man sitting with an ominous aura and a horned ring gleaming dangerously.

"That's right Skylark…" he cooed, like a magician to his pet dove before the act begins, "Kill her…" he added darkly as his ring was completely covered with the mist flame.

At the sound of the man's command, a lone violet eye widened, pale white fingers ran to her attacker's fingers wrapped tightly against the metallic handle of his tonfa.

"K—kumo-san…" the Vongola's tenth Mist guardian pleaded to her attacker. Her voice rasped as her throat was slowly crushed by the metal rod against her pale throat. Breathing itself was a huge ordeal for her to face and speaking as none the easier.

Her weapon, the trident, was now on the ground; broken into two parts. But her life was in no imminent danger other than this one that she cannot escape from.

She coughed out blood as her attacker, her ally, and the man who was once her savior, pressed his tonfa against her throat. She winced; her eyes squeezed shut.

Blood dripped from the corner of her lips to his knuckles, to the small joint between his hand and his arm and finally to his arm itself.

How she wanted to see his eyes and to implore him to come back. At this point, it didn't matter if he killed her as long as he came back, even if it was not her he will be returning to; even if she will not live to see him back.

At this point, Chrome Dokuro only wanted the Hibari Kyoya she knew, back.

His right hand started its descent towards her head; the final blow to her inevitable death. With whatever strength she had left, Chrome willed her hand to reach the side of his face and whispered ever so faintly to him, "Kumo-san…"

Before Hibari's steel blue eyes flashed crimson red.

He blinked before his eyes fell on an all too familiar stitch on a left shoulder he knew all too well.

The strange sensation of sticky blood on his hand and on his cheek made him sick.

The ubiquitous stench of death was overpowering.

But it wasn't what made him want to scream bloody murder.

It was the sight of his ally suffering, writhing, and withering by his own hand.

"Ch—Chrome?" he managed. The end of his tonfa was a few inches away from her purple haired head.

Hibari Kyoya never stuttered, never faltered and _never_ cared for the other Vongola herbivores.

But Chrome Dokuro was different. She was not 'just an herbivore' that he often comes across with because she's the herbivore that he helped grow. She was the herbivore that helped him change his views.

_**She was, is and will always be the herbivore that he wanted to protect more than anyone else.**_

So how was he putting her in death's throes by his own hands?

"Kumo-san…" she said breathlessly as her purple eye started to drift close, "You're back…"

And her eyes closed fully he felt like he had hit himself with his tonfa.

And when her mouth fell agape and dripping with blood, he felt like he was a weak herbivore.

And when her body fell lax and he lost his grip on her, he wanted to bite himself to death.

He caught her; his expression was completely unreadable. No longer was it the mundane expression of scorn and contempt he always wore on his proud face; rather it was a face that in his opinion, no carnivore should ever show.

And in his entire life, he never felt so compelled to cradle anyone like he was compelled now.

He kept her close, frightened that even the slightest bit of space between them would separate her from him.

He clutched onto her tightly like her life and his depended direly on it.

"Chrome…"

No 'herbivore', no 'carnivore'; it was just him, Hibari Kyoya and her, Chrome Dokuro.

The man on the high backed chair grunted as he extinguished the flames from his horned ring. He stood up as the shadows kept him from seeing his face. "How could you have gotten out of my illusion?"

Hibari paid no heed to the man's words, but he made a mental note to bite the man to death as painfully as possible.

"I used my Hell Ring on you, so how could you have escaped from my illusion?" he asked as he towered over Hibari, "No matter how strong you are, you cannot resist the power of my illusion…"

Hibari took off his black blazer over his crisp black shirt and tie. He wrapped it around Chrome's shoulders as her clothes were ripped here and there.

The Cloud guardian's heart, though he never actually admitted that he had one, was filled with guilt. He knew at the back of his mind that her current situation is indeed his fault. Even though he was controlled by an illusionist with a Hell ring, it was still no excuse.

"Herbivore, your behavior is unforgivable…" he said as he stood up and his tonfas emerged ominously, "You assaulted a former Namimori High student and controlled the Chairman of the disciplinary committee shamelessly. He slowly turned to the man and said "Plus the previous crimes that you and your organization, the Perihelion have done to disrupt the peace mainly in Namimori."

His eyes became hard; dangerous, "I'll bite you to death Herbivore…"

The man smirked and his teeth became visible in the moonlight. He held up his ring on at eye level and said, "It seems I need to put you under my control again… You still haven't finished that girl yet…"

Hibari scowled. He was not going to let this man use him to hurt her again. He had faced that reality and he will not fall for that again.

He took out a small irregular parcel from his pocket. He removed the parchment and revealed a silver ring.

"A Vongola ring?" the man said in recognition, "You cannot beat me by increasing the number of rings you wield…"

The horned Hell ring was already alight with Mist flames. "None can conquer against the strength and might of the Hell ring…" he said ominously.

Hibari slipped the ring on his right ring finger. It was right beside his Vongola ring and the Vongola Cloud ring started to emit flames.

"This ring… is different from a Vongola ring…" he said, "This is a ring that can help me see though illusions no matter what level they're at."

The Skylark's statement made the man make a questioning sound in his throat.

"I know I should have worn this earlier, but I thought it wasn't necessary…" the Skylark continued, "Now I can't hold back…"

* * *

Hibari stared at the silver ring that the herbivore was handling him.

"Herbivore, what is this?" he asked her with an incredulous look on his face.

She blushed slightly and replied, "It's a ring Kumo-san…"

The Skylark sighed, "I know that this is a ring, but why are you giving it to me?"

Chrome fidgeted, "Uh… Well… It's an Illusion ring…"

Hibari turned to her with his steel blue eyes.

"If perhaps you don't have an illusionist to accompany you and you face an illusionist… It can help you see through illusions and negate them no matter how strong they are…" Chrome explained.

He crossed his arms and said coldly, "I can see through illusions just fine, so I…" but he was cut short by the meek female illusionist, "I know…"

"I know that Kumo-san can see through illusions…" she stated simply, "And I know Kumo-san doesn't like having debts… But…" she clenched her hand onto her chest and said, "Kumo-san saved me and I wanted to repay his kindness so…"

She wasn't able to say anything more as Hibari took the ring from her hand and said; "It seems like a useful ring…" he tossed it in the air and turned to her with a smirk on his face.

He caught it and her face broke into a smile.

And at that moment, he knew that he would do anything to prevent that tragedy from befalling her again.

He knew that she would be the herbivore that he would always protect.

She nodded and said, "Thank you, Kumo-san…" then she turned away from him; her violet hair danced as she did, "Oh and happy birthday Kumo-san!"

And with that she disappeared as she rounded the corner.

He stared at the silver ring on his hand. It had plenty of intricate carvings and on the underside was the kanji of his name engraved on the silver metal.

He sighed as he sat down and started sipping his tea.

* * *

"Just how do you think you're going to win with that pathetic ring?" asked the shadowy man.

"Try me…" Hibari challenged.

The man's ring started generating illusions. And though he had surrounded the entire room with an illusion, Hibari saw not a single change in the scenery. He charged at the shadowy man.

The shadowy man smirked and moved out of the way while his opponent was still feet away from him. The Skylark guessed that the man thought that he fell for the generated illusion.

And so when Hibari came so close to him, he didn't flinch. But when the metallic tonfa smashed into his face, he was utterly bewildered.

"How…?" he rasped. "How could you have seen through my illusion?"

"I don't like repeating myself herbivore," he said darkly. The man cowered on the floor and what little flame he had on his ring was gone. Hibari raised his tonfas and said, "I'll bite you to death…"

Ryohei found himself running around the deserted hallways of the Perihelion headquarters. He discarded his earpiece a while ago seeing that it did not serve its purpose anymore.

He had come with Hibari and Chrome on this mission to completely annihilate the Perihelion.

From the previous encounter with the illegal drug-dealers they had found out that the Perihelion that Gokudera annihilated was nothing more than a mere branch of the bigger picture.

In reality, the Perihelion was, on the outside a corporation that deals with shipping of merchandise and medicines, but in truth it's an underground organization that specializes in illegal drugs and deadly weapons.

And they have been targeting members of the Vongola as their test subjects; that was why Gokudera was asked to annihilate them.

But things didn't work out the way it was supposed to.

To make matters worse, Ryohei just received news that they were secretly sold flame rings by some unknown dealer.

Mostly the Sun guardian was just back up, since Chrome insisted that she could do it and Hibari said that he was going in no matter what she said. He kept out of the fight knowing that it would be too troublesome if he meddled in their fight.

Primarily his job was to make sure that all exits aren't blocked and that the ways to their escape vehicle is clear. He only dared to step inside the enemy territory when he heard Hibari mutter something about annihilating Chrome Dokuro the tenth Mist guardian and restore the Perihelion.

He had rummaged the entire first floor and is currently on the second floor of the building.

When he heard the clashing of metal coming from within a room, he knew his comrades were there.

He opened the door and called out in a frantic voice, "Hibari! Dokuro!"

Steel blue eyes met his and the overly enthusiastic boxer managed to see what was inside the room.

By Hibari's feet was a man covered in bruises and bleeding from head to toe. Judging from his attire and the crest on his breast pocket, Ryohei guessed that he was the Perihelion boss.

"I'm finished with this one," the Skylark stated simply as he passed by the Sun guardian, "Call Sawada and report to him about this mission."

He rummaged through the piled wooden furniture at the side. "Hibari, what are you doing?" he looked around, "Where's Dokuro?" He was going to say something more, but he was silenced when he saw the unconscious girl in the Cloud guardian's shaking arms.

And if the Sun guardian hadn't heard it himself, he would have thought that he was simply delusional and he imagined the aloof Cloud guardian said in a feeble pleading voice, "Help…"

Ryohei gaped, but he caught himself; being the good natured guardian that he was he nodded and asked, "What happened to her?"

Hibari replied through clenched teeth; an equally helpless tone laced his voice, "I attacked her…"

"It wasn't your fault Hibari…" the other male said, "We've done our mission. We can go back to the headquarters…"

The Skylark handed the purple haired illusionist to him and said, "Take care of her then…"

"What are you planning to do Hibari?" asked Ryohei.

The Skylark didn't reply. His figure slowly ceased in the darkness. He was overwhelmed, overwhelmed by the violent myriad of herbivorous feelings and emotions that he was feeling at the moment.

Albeit unwillingly, he left _his_ herbivore to Sasagawa and hoped that Sawada would take care of her in his stead.

Ryohei could just stare at the Skylark as he left the Perihelion perimeter. He knew that the fearsome Hibari Kyoya found solace in solitary circumstances…

But now he doubted if solitude could provide him what he needs without procuring the idea of atonement.

Chrome shifted slightly, like she was searching for something that she cannot find. Her lips parted slightly and a simple word came out: "Kumo-san…"

Ryohei sighed and wordlessly went out of the building. The clean-up could take care of the mess they made and they were the ones to coordinate with the cops. Right now he needed to tend to Chrome's broken throat, broken bones, and some cuts and scrapes. The least he could do was alleviate the injuries with his flames until they could get back to Japan.

But he didn't know how to tend to or alleviate a broken heart…

"Kyo-san?" Kusakabe Tetsuya called out when he heard the footsteps approaching him.

"Tetsu…" Hibari called out simply as he revealed himself in the light, "We're leaving for Italy now…"

Kusakabe was baffled by the sudden statement of his boss, "To Italy? But why?"

"Just do it…" Hibari said tiredly. He staggered to the helicopter; all thought of everything else faded away into dust. All he brought with him were his weapons and nothing more.

After all he needed nothing more.

He slumped to the back seat of the helicopter and leaned against the back and sighed. It was only then that he noticed that he had left his blazer and he was left wearing his purple dress shirt and black tie.

But that didn't matter to him. He needed to get away. He needed to go.

He needed to stay away from _his _herbivore that he hurt, that he betrayed and he failed to protect.

Kusakabe didn't say another word and walked inside the helicopter as well. He started the engine, he didn't mind that they were leaving without telling the Boss about their plans, but he knew that the Vongola tenth would surely understand the elusive Skylark.

* * *

Tsuna slightly inclined his head downward and said in a solemn voice, "I see… So Hibari-san was controlled by an illusion…"

"And that caused him to attack Chrome?" Gokudera clarified.

Ryohei nodded and said, "That's exactly correct…"

"But for the enemy to have a Hell ring… It seems impossible…" Yamamoto mused out loud.

"Even I was surprised…" the Sun guardian admitted.

"How is Chrome?" asked the Tenth Boss.

"She's recovering accordingly. She's currently still unconscious, but she's responding to the treatments well…" Gokudera said.

"How will we tell her of Hibari-san's departure?" asked the mafia Boss.

Gokudera huffed inconsiderately out and said, "She shouldn't be surprised concerning his attitude…"

"Gokudera…" Yamamoto said in an accusing voice.

At that instant, the Storm guardian shut up and slumped back on his seat.

Tsuna nodded and said, "I will tell Chrome personally of Hibari-san's departure when she has regained consciousness. Nii-san, you've done a good job… Please rest easy for now…"

Ryohei nodded.

* * *

Hibari sat at the balcony of his rest house in Italy. He was sipping green tea to calm his nerves and let the wind blow his hair to and fro.

Hibird perched on his luscious raven locks and fell asleep.

Roll was on the railing that faced him. The box animal was squeaking silently before it rolled on its belly and drifted off to sleep as well.

The Skylark himself had his eyes closed and seemed to be asleep when in reality he was merely in deep thought.

The wind danced and shifted, and Hibari's eyes flew open. He felt a disturbingly familiar presence.

He stood up and looked around with narrowed steel azure eyes. He knew what this tingling sensation on his diaphragm was. He knew what was coming; he knew exactly _who _was coming.

An indigo mist started forming right before his very eyes. Along with the ominous mist was an eerily familiar chuckle that belonged to no other than his long-time prey, Rokudo Mukuro.

The pineapple haired illusionist's eyes were the first things that became visible. His heterochromic eyes were the first things that became visible to the Skylark. Those dreaded eyes that were smug and proud. His red eye that spun with Japanese numbers and enhanced his combat skills and his illusions, surfaced right in front of his eyes.

The long tail of his tied blue hair swayed lazily to and fro. His smug smirk was still on his face and was illuminated by the moonlight.

His voice echoed within the membranes of Hibari's ear and he detested it.

"Oya? You bare your fangs at me right now?" the illusionist asked.

The Skylark hissed and snapped back at the younger male, "What do you want herbivore?"

"I believe it is not me who wants something…" Mukuro corrected as he calmly closed his eyes and shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants, "I believe it is you who wants something…"

Despite being in his sleeping attire, his yukata, Hibari took out his tonfas and smirked, "You're right… I want a match right now…"

"Oya? Are you sure?" asked the blue-haired male, "I will not hesitate to give you what you want. But I will have to pass… I have no intention of fighting someone as helpless as you…" He turned his much detested eyes to the Skylark and it gleamed knowingly.

The raven-haired older male growled, "I'm in a bad mood herbivore… Don't test my patience…"

"But aren't you injured?" asked Mukuro, "Kyoya-kun?"

Hibari's eyes narrowed even further. He hated how his name simply rolled off the other one's tongue. "Try me…" he dared, "I'll show you who's injured at the end of this fight…"

Mukuro merely chuckled, "I was not referring to your physical injuries… I was referring to something, or more accurately, someone else…"

Hibari was silenced. The pineapple herbivore was vague; that irked him to no end, but he felt oddly approving of the younger male's words.

"You know who I'm talking about don't you Kyoya-kun?" teased the illusionist as he opened his eyes, "I'm talking about my cute little vessel, Chrome…"

"She is _not_ yours herbivore."

The statement caused Mukuro to chuckle, "Possessive aren't we?" he shrugged and continued, "Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't kidding when he said that you were…" he paused and grasped for words, "_attached_ to her…"

No longer keeping his peace, the Skylark charged at the illusionist. But his eyes widened when his tonfa met air and broke off a piece of the metal railing. The clanging of metal was slightly deafening and the ringing lasted inside his ears for a period of time.

He then heard Mukuro's infamous chuckle again, "Oya? Since when did you become this aggressive? Perhaps what Tsunayoshi said is true, hmm?"

Hibari turned to the other male with rage in his eyes, "I'll bite you to death…"

The illusionist merely sighed, like the bloodthirsty Skylark was merely being a stubborn child with a bad tantrum.

"I didn't come here to fight, Kyoya-kun…" he informed; Hibari scoffed.

"Choose whatever you want to believe in, but I came here as per Tsunayoshi's request…" The male illusionist said, "He asked for my assistance in the subjugation of the other remaining members of the Perihelion."

"Stop kidding, herbivore…" Mukuro threw the Skylark a look in askance; seeing the illusionist's confusion, Hibari continued, "Why would you even think of doing that herbivore a favor?"

Mukuro had to laugh at that comment, "Who said anything about doing that wimp a favor? I did it for myself and for Chrome…" he grinned, "They used my name in their dirty work and even lured my cute little Chrome to make her their guinea pig…"

The Cloud guardian scoffed, "You're a terrible liar… Why would you even care about her anymore? Hasn't she outlived her use to you?"

"Perhaps… Or perhaps I want her back…" the pineapple haired man replied darkly. He shrugged again and said, "I came by since I found out that you left right after your mission three weeks ago and started staying here… I wanted to finish my job quickly…"

When the Skylark didn't utter another sound, the illusionist continued, "Chrome regained consciousness a few days ago… But until then she has only been responding to treatments accordingly, but she wouldn't eat or drink anything…

Tsunayoshi considered the situation to be too drastic, so he asked me to drop by and tell you to return immediately before Chrome's condition grew any worse since her dextrose can't supply her with enough nutrients anymore…" Mukuro finished.

There and then, Hibari didn't bother contemplating whether the herbivore was speaking the truth or not. He already knew what he was supposed to do.

_** Kare wa modotte hitsuyona..._

_Hitsuyona kare wa kanojo ni modotteru **_

(He had to return... He had to return to her)

Without wasting another breath in his body, the Skylark picked up his pet and his box weapon and literally broke through Kusakabe's door.

The latter rubbed his eyes drowsily as he lifted himself off his bed, "** _Kyo-san, nandesuka?_ **" (Kyo-san, what is it?)

"**_ Nihon wa modotteru._ **" (We're going back to Japan.)

* * *

Gokudera was enraged as he was pushed aside.

Yamamoto was surprised.

Lambo nearly jumped out of his skin and cowered in a corner.

Ryohei did a double take to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

Tsuna blinked.

"Hibari-san, you're back?" the tenth Boss asked.

Said male kept a calm exterior, yet inside he was seething.

_How could this herbivore act so calm when she's…?_

He cut off his thoughts and asked, "Where is she?"

Confusion was evident on Tsuna's face, though he immediately composed himself; he knew that the Skylark was only referring to one person and one person only.

"She's in her room…"

And just like that Hibari left the room without another word.

Gokudera came in and asked, "What just happened, Juudaime?"

Tsuna sighed and replied, "I have no idea… He just came in looking for Chrome…" he paused thoughtfully, "He seemed to be in a hurry though…"

"Why would he be looking for Chrome?" asked Yamamoto.

Tsuna shrugged, "I have no idea…"

Hibari, on the other hand, ran to her room. He knocked on the white door and waited whilst tapping his foot impatiently.

There was a soft click; Hibari knew that he could already push it open.

And so he did. He pushed the door open only to be greeted with a thud and a feeble squeak.

He dropped his gaze down and saw the one he was looking for.

Chrome Dokuro.

Her long hair was the same as he remembered it and it increased his longing. It was only then that he had realized how much he had missed her.

She was wearing her purple nightgown that he gave her on her eighteenth birthday which he handed in utmost secrecy.

Her lone left violet eye was wide and she had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Herbivore…" he breathed out.

"Kumo-san…?"

Ignoring his pride as a carnivore and the consequences of his actions mainly due to the door he left ajar, he knelt down and wrapped his strong arms around her.

He missed her and the mere thought that she was starving herself was more than enough to make him go crazy.

"Kumo-san… you're back…" she whispered, "I'm so glad…"

"Herbivore, why weren't you eating?" he asked. He was never the type to jump around the bush anyway.

Chrome's eye widened. "Kumo-san how did you…?"

"Did you really think that I left because I wanted to?" he asked as his voice was filled with sadness. "Do you think I wanted to leave you to the Sasagawa herbivore's care while I traveled to my house in Italy?"

The female illusionist opened her mouth to reply, but found her voice to be extremely scarce.

"I didn't want to leave…" Hibari whispered as he nuzzled his face to her ear, "I didn't want to leave you… But I knew I had to, because I was afraid of hurting you again. And I was afraid of seeing the effects of what I've done to you… I… was afraid of damaging you beyond repair…"

"Kumo-san…" she muttered, but before she could form a coherent thought, he interrupted her again, "If that pineapple herbivore hadn't told me that you were starving yourself, then what you would have me do?"

She was confused. She didn't know exactly what he was talking about, but she knew that Mukuro had twisted the facts somehow.

"True…" she said "I didn't eat the first few days that I was unconscious, but I knew that I couldn't be weak and unreliable now… I had to regain my strength to be able to see you again." She wrapped her arms around him as well, "I never thought you would come back of your own accord…"

Hearing her words, Hibari drew back and asked, "How long have you been conscious?"

"A few days after you left, according to Boss…"

She could've sworn that she saw his face darkening. He made a mental note to bite the pineapple haired illusionist to death when he saw the latter again.

"Kumo-san…" Chrome called out shyly as she fixed her gaze on the carpet of her room, "Are you going to leave again?"

He brushed off a stray strand of her hair and tucked it behind your ear, "If I ever do that again, you have my permission to bite me to death," he paused and lifted her chin, "Chrome…"

She smiled warmly at him as her eyes caught sight of the silver gleam on his finger. She was nearly moved to tears when she recognized what it was.

"Kumo-san… ** S_ono yubiwa…_ **" she asked waveringly. (That ring...)

"** _Ore wa itsumo sore o kite…_**" he told her. (I always wore this...)

She smiled at him; her eyes gleamed, "Kumo-san…"

He picked her up and said, "You should rest..." and then he placed her on her bed gently.

She turned to him doubtfully; eyes pleaded, implored him to stay. He looked down at his finger and took off the silver ring.

Her face fell.

He took her right hand and slipped the ring onto her middle finger, beside her Vongola Mist ring.

She was confused. "Kumo-san…?"

Hibari shoved his hand into his pocket and took out a closed fist. He opened it and produced a silver ring identical to the ring Chrome now wore on her middle finger, but on his was the kanji of 'Chrome Dokuro' while hers had 'Hibari Kyoya'.

"I have no intention of leaving you anymore…" Hibari said as he gently smoothed her hair with his hand, "I swear on my strength, I swear on my Vongola ring, and I swear on everything I am, that I will protect you with my life, Chrome… no… Nagi…"

Chrome's eye widened.

A ghost of a smile played on his lips, but she knew that it was a true smile. Her vision was just dimming and she was getting lethargic again.

He embraced her tightly again and her brain registered the warmth of his chest and the beat of his heart as she closed her eyes but still conscious.

"** _Ore wa… mata nokosanai kimi o…_**" he whispered to her again. (I... won't leave you again...)

Chrome nodded into his chest. Before he left her go and gently kissed her lips. He let her go as she fell limp in his arms, but this time, he was no longer scared…

He had already made an oath to protect her with everything that he possessed anyway…

He went outside and was eager to bite the male illusionist to death for tricking him.

All other Vongola members knew better than to mess with the Skylark.

But he certainly felt lighter and his eyes hid something other than contempt and boredom.

He now had something else…

And that is for you to find out…

* * *

_Why am I here again?_

_The answer is simple: it is because of her…_

* * *

**Done!**

**I hope that sufficed for the sequel and I hope my readers were satisfied… =D**

**Anyway please do not hesitate to click the REVIEW button and feel free to convey your deepest darkest thoughts regarding the fic as it is greatly appreciated by me… =D**

**See you in between pages again!**

**God bless! =D**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


End file.
